


show me your teeth

by ignisgayentia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Miscommunication, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, everything u would expect from a vampire lmao, mild violence, vampire gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Holy shit,” Jack finds himself blurting before he can find his common sense.Gabe drops the victim, the body falling to the alleyway ground with a dull thud as he quickly whirls around. His eyes glow a brilliant red in the darkness, which sends a shiver of fear down his spine -- and something else Jack can’t quite figure out. His fangs peek out past his blood-stained mouth.Vampire. Gabriel Reyes is a fuckingvampire.





	show me your teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airafleeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airafleeza/gifts).

> hoo boy! i, as we all know, have never written or really engaged in any reaper76 content, as i'm mostly an ffxv writer these days. BUT, it's my darling [ashlee's](https://twitter.com/airafleeza) birthday today! she's a wonderful artist and writer for these guys, and i figured i could give it a go for her special day, at least. go easy on me -- i'm not super familiar with canon stuff, so there might be some errors here and there, but it's a vampire au, so i figured canon isn't super important anyway. i switched a few dates around -- jack's breakup with vincent being a little earlier, etc. to fit this story better. i also have NO IDEA where the SEP program takes place or what's involved with it, so it's gonna be made up a little bit. i hope y'all don't mind! anyway, enjoy! i hope i did these two justice -- i love vampire aus, so i thought i'd give vampy gabe a try. thanks for reading!! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEE!!!!! ILY

There’s something off about Gabriel Reyes that Jack Morrison can’t quite put his finger on, but he’s definitely determined to figure it out sooner rather than later. 

It’s not as if Jack joined the military -- and now the top secret Soldier Enhancement Program -- to fixate on a fellow recruit, but what he does in his spare time isn’t going to hurt him -- at least he hopes. He’s always been sort of a people-person for the most part. People are interesting, whether he likes them or not.

Jack’s interest in Gabriel Reyes -- Reyes, most called him here -- has nothing to do with being a people-person, though. There’s something about him, something that tough-guy, sarcastic, frustratingly  _ brooding _ persona can’t even hide. Apart from the charm Jack can’t help but admit that Reyes brings, there’s something else. Gabe’s different, and Jack wants to figure out why.

The way Reyes never seems to sleep, for one -- Jack thought  _ he _ had insomnia, until he met Reyes; wandering around the military base late at night always had him colliding with him in some form or another. Reyes was always up and at ‘em for drills the next morning without even so much of a yawn or an eyebag, however. At first, Jack blamed it on the positive effects of the SEP serum, until the first morning Jack woke up after a night of terrible sleep, he couldn’t have looked or felt worse. So, the serum theory was out for that one.

In addition to the serum theory, however, it seemed to work  _ extra _ well on Reyes. The serum was experimental, of course, so its side effects could be varying depending on who used it. However, whenever Jack found himself sparring with Reyes, he always ended up flat on his ass in a second flat, his own abilities not even coming close to matching up with Reyes’s agility, stamina, and strength. Jack learned he had to get rather creative when sparring with Reyes in order to avoid and predict his moves. Jack’s proud to admit he finds Reyes at least a little predictable, in that regard,  _ sometimes --  _ on days where he isn’t chaotic as all hell, of course, which he often is.

Uncanny strength aside, another thing that bothered Jack about Reyes is his eyes. Some days, Jack swore they were a light coffee color; pretty,  _ normal. _ Other days, they appeared  _ black _ , no hint of the usual brown whatsoever. One late night, however, Jack caught him unaware during another stint of insomnia. Reyes made himself scarce quickly thereafter, but not quickly enough for Jack to be unable to catch a glimpse of what he swears were  _ red _ eyes, nearly  _ glowing _ despite the darkness of the mess hall. Jack doesn’t know much about having brown eyes, as his are -- and always have been, he’ll note -- blue, but he’s pretty sure eye colors don’t change all  _ that _ much. (Certainly, eyes don’t usually glow red naturally, either.)

If eye color was the only thing, maybe Jack would let it pass, but he also notices that Reyes doesn’t really  _ eat, _ either. Jack has never once seen the man so much as eat anything. During mess hall hours, Reyes sometimes manages several sips from a thermos, and that’s it. Jack certainly hopes it’s soup or something similar, otherwise he has no idea how Reyes manages to stay so toned without even a tiny hint of protein -- especially with the serum increasing their metabolism tenfold. Jack considers him to be on protein shakes, but surely the man has to eat  _ something _ once in a while. It’s a mystery.

Then again, Reyes is a mystery in general to Jack, if he’s honest. The rumors about him constantly buzz in his ear -- mostly harmless, save for few; ‘ _ Reyes divorced his wife because he couldn’t handle the commitment,’ ‘Reyes divorced his wife because he had anger issues,’ ‘Reyes doesn’t love anyone other than the military.’ _ They’re the usual bullshit that Jack is used to hearing about fellow recruits, even commanding officers. Usually, they don’t end up being true.  _ Usually.  _ With Reyes, however, he’s honestly unsure. He doesn’t know the man too well just yet, as they’d only been in the program together for two months. Despite Reyes being a frustrating son of a gun, Jack can’t imagine the man trying to harm a woman, particularly a wife. It’s just not his style, thankfully enough.

Then again, the military brings out all sorts of folk, unfortunately. Jack tries to find the best in people, so maybe he’s got a bias, but Reyes doesn’t strike him as the type to fall under the harmful category. At least, he hopes. It’s true that Jack sometimes doesn’t exactly have a good track record on judge of character when it comes to handsome men. 

Reyes, for all his mysteries and frustrating antics, is very, very handsome (for lack of a better word) -- which certainly doesn’t help matters.

Nevertheless, Jack knows what it’s like to deal with a breakup, so he certainly doesn’t want to speculate on what did or did not happen in Reyes’s marriage without talking to the man first. His own breakup with Vincent after joining the military is still a fairly fresh wound, and he’d hate for people to be talking about Jack’s relationship (or lack thereof) behind his back, so he tries to push away any rumors about Reyes’s marriage from his mind and judgement of the man without talking to him first. 

Jack supposes the training, the SEP, and his preoccupation with Reyes is enough to distract him from the breakup wound, at least. Jack doesn’t give his heart to many men, and Vincent was one of them. He loved Vincent, but it just couldn’t work -- what with the Omnic Crisis, the military and this program (not to mention the distance) -- they fell apart.

Of course, when one has a preoccupation with a living, breathing human who happens to (not) sleep, (not) eat, and train with you every single day, that preoccupation is bound to notice. Reyes first took notice of Jack the first time he managed to dodge one of his lunges and had Reyes pinned on his back, finding success after weeks of getting his  _ ass _ handed to him. 

The way Reyes looked at him (with his  _ brown _ eyes that time) -- shocked, maybe a little frustratingly humiliated, but more importantly  _ impressed _ before he reigned it in -- had Jack’s heart pounding longingly in his chest, something he hasn’t felt for another man since Vincent. Jack tries, of course, as always, to swallow it down and focus on his training. 

It proves more difficult than he thought.

Jack finds himself lying awake at during another sleepless night, replaying every interaction he’s had with Reyes -- good or bad -- in his head. He thinks of the first time they met; every time Reyes playfully (or maybe not) shoves Jack’s shoulder as he walks past; the first time they had a late night insomnia-induced conversation (which started with awkward, one-word responses and then bloomed into some pretty friendly banter); the first time they sparred up until the last time they sparred (yesterday); their teasing of each other (Reyes liked to call him every harmless tease in the book,  _ endlessly.  _ 'Pretty boy' was his  _ favorite).  _

With Jack’s mind racing like this, he knows there’s no way he’ll be able to sleep for the time being. With a disgruntled sigh, Jack swings his legs over his bunk and quietly makes his way out of the barracks to grab a beer. Alcohol in the program is few and far between, but Jack, at this point, knows where the other recruits hide a six-pack here and there. Warm beer is better than no beer; maybe the alcohol will lull him to sleep. 

Jack doesn’t find any beer in the usual hiding spots, so he heads outside, not wanting to bother any of his fellow recruits with his insomnia. 

To Jack’s surprise, he finds Reyes there, sitting on one of the crates, staring out at the view of the ocean that Jack often finds himself frequenting his gaze as well. It’s beautiful, the lull of the waves that crash onto the rocks down below. Definitely a different view than back home in Indiana. Even in the college town he grew up in, Bloomington always had nothing but corn fields and woods, mainly.

Jack finds the missing six-pack of beer, as it’s right next to Reyes. One of them is missing, however, the can of beer resting on his thigh.

“Morrison,” Reyes notes by way of greeting, a hint of a tease in his voice -- just a hint. He doesn’t turn around or look over at him at all.

“How’d you know it was me?” Jack wonders, though his tone is less curious and more accusatory; at least it’s unintentional.

Reyes lets out a snort under his breath. “You kiddin’ me? You’re always out here at night. Almost as much as I am.”

“I’m guessing you have insomnia as well?” Jack asks, hoping that they’ll be able to have an actual conversation this time instead of just awkward pleasantries.

Another short laugh -- bitter this time. “Something like that.”

Jack notes the bitter edge to his laughter and tone, and stiffens. “Guess the serum doesn’t help, either. I’ll leave you to it, then?”

“You were looking for the beer, eh?” Reyes asks, ignoring Jack’s words. “I know you pretend to be all goody-good, but I see ‘em go missing from time to time.”

“Yeah,” Jack admits. “Thought it’d help me sleep.”

“So come get a beer, pretty boy,” Reyes taunts, as if this were obvious. 

“Didn’t want to bother you.” Jack resists the urge to worry his teeth into his bottom lip.

“If you were bothering me, I’d tell you.” Reyes doesn’t have as much of a bedside manner, but it’s probably his version of a compliment -- an invitation, really. He really doesn’t beat around the bush, that’s for sure -- he definitely  _ would  _ tell Jack to get lost if he really wanted to.

Jack never boasted to be a stronger man; he swallows his pride and closes the distance between them, hoisting himself up onto the crate that Reyes sits on and sits next to him.

Wordlessly, Reyes hands him a beer, which Jack gratefully accepts -- also wordlessly. It’s silent for a moment too long, and he finds the need to fill the silence.

“Thanks, Reyes,” Jack grumbles out awkwardly.

“Welcome.” It’s probably the politest thing Reyes has ever said to him since they met all those weeks ago.

Jack laughs at the ‘sentimental’ response. “Thought you didn’t much like me, so… I know when I can overstay a welcome, despite what you think.”

“You assume a lot of shit, Morrison, it’s a little impressive.” He takes a sip of beer. “Like I said, if I didn’t like you, I’d tell you.”

Jack tries not to read into that, but of course, the moonlight looks beautiful against his darker complexion, almost glowing. Jack sneaks a peek at his eyes -- they’re that vibrant brown once again, and the moonlight makes them nearly glow, too.

Jack has felt these kinds of feelings before; they’re not unfamiliar, but he certainly has no business entertaining them for Gabriel fucking Reyes, of all people.

“Jack,” Jack finds himself correcting, for some stupid reason. “You can call me Jack. I don’t mind.”

Reyes quirks up an eyebrow, and their eyes lock for the first time tonight. There’s a playful smirk on his face, and Jack finds himself fixating on it. “Yeah? So why the hell you call me Reyes all the time, then?”

Jack laughs, realizing that Reyes is right. “Fair point,” he allows. “Gabriel? Gabe?”

“Whatever you’d like.”

_ Gabriel. _ Gabe. Jack didn’t know if they were close enough -- on good enough terms -- for Jack to consider Reyes to be  _ Gabriel _ . Or Gabe. Jack likes his name, though; it rolls off the tongue easily. Gabriel’s a pretty name; biblical, of course, but associating the name with such a handsome face is bound to make any name beautiful.

“Gabe,” Jack decides, trying it out. He takes a long drink of beer, allowing the alcohol to settle pleasantly in his body, the familiar warmth coming far quicker since he started taking the serum.

Gabe’s laughter startles him. Jack looks over at him, with almost an incredulous expression on his face at the noise.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Jack asks, almost feeling like he’s dreaming.

“I know I fuck with you all the time, but it’s so damn funny to watch you drink a beer. Never see you relax, not even once,” Gabe tells him, still laughing a little. “Like watchin’ the nerd throw down at a frat party.”

Well, that comparison isn’t entirely lost on Jack, having grown up in a college town. Still, it makes him wonder if Gabe ever went anywhere near a college, or if the military was all he knew. “I’m not  _ that _ bad, am I? Damn.”

Gabe sobers, but only a little, as he takes another swig. “Nah. You’re not.” He crushes the can with his hand, finishing it. “Still hilarious to mess with you, though.”

Jack shrugs. “Thanks.” He sighs, letting the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks below fill the silence for a moment. “Talk about weird, though, I never see  _ you  _ eat or drink anything. Well, other than that soup or whatever from that thermos sometimes. When the hell do you eat?”

There’s an adorable furrow on Gabe’s brow. “Soup?”

“Yeah, I always see you drinking out of it at the mess hall. Don’t you ever want  _ food?” _ Jack asks with a laugh. “No judgement. I just don’t know how you get all your protein with that shit. Is it a protein shake?”

There’s a silence between them as Gabe doesn’t respond for a moment. “The food here’s shit,” is all he says. “Why do you care, anyway? Not like  _ you  _ need protein. You’re almost as tall as me now. Baby’s first growth spurt.” He winks.

The wink sends a flurry of endearment through Jack without giving himself permission to. He swallows it the best he can, but he hates the effect these little talks -- teases, really -- have on him.

“Definitely not the first,” Jack counters, maybe a little stubbornly. “I’ll be taller than you soon enough, just you wait.” He finds himself smirking.

Gabe shoves him playfully. “Nah. You wish.” 

Jack lets Gabe shove him, absorbing the rough touch like a lover’s caress. Outside of sparring, Gabe doesn’t touch much, so Jack basks in it. “Speaking of growth spurts,” Jack says, “that serum’s really working well on you, huh?”

“Huh?”

Jack laughs awkwardly. “Y’know, you’re a lot faster and stronger than anyone else.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is  _ better,” _ Gabe teases, though his tone is tenser than before, Jack notices. “You’re learning, kiddo, you’ll catch up in time.” He smirks.

“I had you on your back, don’t you forget. Maybe it’s  _ you _ who needs to catch up,” Jack teases right back. “But still… it’s different. There’s no way you’re  _ that _ strong. Are you juicing or something? Extra doses, maybe?”

Jack can almost feel Gabe stiffen before he sees it, the air between them charged -- and not in the way it was a moment ago.

“I get the same dose as you,  _ Morrison,” _ Gabe mutters.

Jack feels his stomach drop. He didn’t mean anything by it, but now that he’s said the words, he knows how he sounded. “Gabe, wait, I didn’t mean--”

Gabe huffs out a sigh, thrusting the rest of the six pack against Jack’s chest before he stands up. “You need these more than I do.”

Jack sets the beer down, standing up swiftly, ready to head out after Gabe, but he’s gone before he can even make even remotely close to a repair attempt. He considers heading out after Gabe, but he knows the man probably wants his space -- he doesn’t want to try to apologize when the wound is still fresh.

“Damn it,” he mutters to himself, running a hand through his hair.

Just when they were getting somewhere, Jack had to go and make a complete dick of himself. Still, the subject seemed to be a sore spot for Gabe, which furthers his confusion about the man even more. There was something there -- something he couldn’t or didn’t want to talk about, and Jack’s never been one for secrets.

There’s no use in sleeping now, not when he’s wound up like this. He sits back down on the crate with another sigh, downing the rest of his half-empty beer can in several gulps, reaching over to open another.

Jack’s infatuation with Gabriel Reyes would have to die, otherwise he’ll be in big trouble. That’s the only thing he knows for sure.

\-----

It’s safe to say that Gabe is thoroughly pissed off at Jack. The man’s barely looked at him, let alone said anything, despite Jack’s tired hello to him at the crack of dawn. He knows he probably needs to give it time, but Jack isn’t one for waiting around -- especially not for something like this.

Still, Gabe almost looks  _ tired, _ for the first time since Jack has met him. It’s not a sleep-deprived sort of tired, however; the color of his eyes seems darker, and his wise cracks through drills are few and far between. Jack wants to ask him if he needs anything, but he knows that he’s probably the last person Gabe wants to talk to.

Unfortunately, training isn’t even an excuse to get one-on-one time with Gabe, as Jack is paired with another recruit for a session. Still, Gabe waits on the sidelines for his partner assignment, and Jack finds himself distracted with watching him instead of the fight at hand.

Jack holds his own for a while despite this, getting his opponent in a chokehold in less than a few minutes. Jack’s eyes travel, finding Gabe’s for some useless reason, and his opponent takes advantage of the distraction as Jack’s hold slackens for the briefest moment.

Jack’s opponent headbutts him right in the face, earning a low grunt from Jack as he feels blood start to flow out of his nose.

“Dammit,” Jack mutters, hands reaching up to try to stop the blood flow. 

“You good?” Jack’s opponent asks. “Didn’t mean to hit so hard, man.” He laughs sheepishly.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Got distracted,” Jack admits, equally embarrassed.

“Alright, time out. Go get cleaned up,” the commanding officer demands. “Pay more attention next time, Morrison. Reyes ain’t gonna be able to help you from over there.”

Jack feels the gentle flush of heat to his cheeks as he realizes how obvious his distraction must have been if bystanders had noticed, earning a few snickers from their audience. The mention of Gabe reminds him to look over at him, wondering how he must feel about it, ignoring the teases.

Gabe, however, is about as stiff as a board, no longer leaning casually against the wall, but as upright as Jack has ever seen him. His head ducks quickly as soon as Jack looks over at him, and he notices the brief flash of  _ red  _ in his eyes before he averts his gaze. Jack’s heart pounds in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his system faster than he can deal with as he watches Gabe leave the line without permission or an excuse. His hands are balled into fists as he makes his way quickly off of the training grounds and out the door, still without a word or even a glance in Jack’s direction. 

Murmurs and whispers sound throughout the gathering of recruits, but otherwise, no one says a word. Gabe usually does things not-so-by-the-book, so everyone’s accustomed to a few antics.

Nothing has ever happened like that with Gabe, however. He looked so angry; confusion floods through Jack at the thought. Why the hell would Jack getting a stupid injury piss Gabe off? If anything, it should’ve made him happy after getting so upset with him last night. Usually when Jack makes an ass of himself in training (though lately, it’s not often), Gabe always has the sharpest taunts ready for him, eyes fixated on him always.

Instead, Gabe was… pissed? And Jack hadn’t written off the way his eyes changed color  _ again _ . Jack doesn’t have anything close to a concussion -- in fact, the serum has already healed his bloody nose by now -- so he knows it wasn’t a hallucination. This isn’t the first time he’s seen those glowing red eyes.

“Roger that,” Jack says the commanding officer finally, lifting himself off the training mat in favor of heading to the bathroom to clean the blood already on his face.

Jack stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, running his water-wet hands through his blonde hair. Why the hell does he  _ care _ about Gabe, anyway? Despite Gabe confirming he didn’t have a problem with Jack, he’s pretty sure he knows better. There’s no way Gabe could act so angry about every little thing without hating Jack, right?

Still, all Jack wants to do is go after Gabe right now, and find out if he’s alright. He wants to apologize for what a dick he was last night. He wants to offer Gabe a beer and promise not to do anything like that ever again. God forbid, he wants to take the man in his arms and tell him that he cares -- not that Gabe would ever let him do that, of course. Jack isn’t even sure if Gabe is interested in men, what with all he knows about his romantic history being a former marriage to a woman.

Jack must really hate himself sometimes; of  _ course _ he’s interested in the one man who might not want anything to do with him.

Still, no amount of self-loathing stops him from seeking Gabe out, heading out to the barracks once he’s cleaned up to find Gabe’s bunk. No one should be near the bunks right now, so Jack’s hoping for some time alone to apologize to him for what happened last night. It’s the least he can do.

Jack  _ does _ find Gabe sitting on his bunk, surprisingly enough, just as pissed off as Jack expects him to be. Gabe looks up at him immediately, eyes still bright red before avoiding his gaze entirely. His hands are still balled into fists, resting on his thigh as he looks as though he’s got a terrible headache or something to that effect.

“Shit, didn’t you get the hint? Get out of here,” Gabe snaps.

“Your eyes--” Jack murmurs softly. “Are you alright?”

Gabe sighs, wincing as he swallows, like he has a sore throat. “No, I’m sick. Happy? Now, get outta here before you get sick, too.”

“I don’t care about that. Do you need help?”

“No. Fuck, your hearbeat is so  _ loud.  _ Please, gimme some space.”

Jack brushes off the weird comment, knowing Gabe’s just speaking hypotheticals. There’s no way he can actually  _ hear _ his heartbeat, so he just takes it as Gabe being annoyed with him. “Look, I’m really sorry about--”

“I’m not mad at you, Jack. Please, can you just do me a damn favor and give me some space? Can’t be around people right now. I’ll talk to you later.” Gabe pinches the bridge of his nose, as if he’s trying really hard to concentrate on something.

Jack tries to push away the hurt; at least Gabe promised something for the future -- that’s more than he expects. “Sure, Gabe. Sorry.”

_ Tomorrow. _ Hopefully, Gabe will find him tomorrow, and they can have a long talk about what just happened, and why his eyes seemed to glow such a brilliant red in the darkness. Jack’s never seen them  _ that  _ red before -- and he’s never seen Gabe in such  _ pain, _ either.

Jack, despite his best interests, is more than worried about him (and more than intrigued, as well).

\------

Tomorrow, however, came and went, and Jack didn’t see Gabe at all. He wasn’t in the mess hall, barracks, training grounds, not even screwing around with the usual crowd. He wasn’t even up at night like Jack usually would find him.

Jack asked around for him; asked his usual buddies, asked the commanding officers. They didn’t explain anything other than a vague ‘sick leave’ answer. That would be well enough for Jack, but the thing is, despite Gabe telling him otherwise, he was  _ never _ sick -- and even if he was, Gabe wasn’t the type to just find somewhere to sulk. Other than acting strangely yesterday at training, and looking vaguely tired and upset _ , _ Gabe didn’t seem sick at all; in pain, maybe, but not sick.

Jack didn’t get to find out, however. A week came and went, and Gabe was nowhere to be found.

Jack didn’t really expect to  _ miss _ him, though. He misses their late-night insomnia-fueled heart-to-hearts, Gabe’s banter, his teasing comments. Jack hadn’t realized just how much of an impact he had on him until he up and disappeared on him. Jack had… fixations, infatuations -- whatever the hell one would call it -- on other men before, of course, but none had worked their way under his skin quite like Gabe has in such a short amount of time.

Jack swallows nervously, lying awake in his bunk yet again, thinking of Gabe. He wonders if he dropped out of the program. He’d heard of that; certain people’s bodies couldn’t handle the effects of the serum, and they had to find new replacement recruits. The serum worked like damn  _ magic  _ on Gabe, though. There’s no way Gabe could drop out, could he? Why would he leave? Gabriel was definitely not a quitter, Jack knew that much.

Jack finds himself rolling out of his bunk yet again, not quite ready to sleep with his mind racing like this. He decides to head to the other barrack where Gabe’s bunk is. Maybe something can help him figure out where the hell he went, or if he can help talk him out of dropping out whenever he decides to come back.

Jack hears shuffling just outside the room where Gabe’s bunk is, and he stops in his tracks, not wanting to make himself known. He peeks around the corner to see who is apparently awake, and Jack resists the urge to shout out Gabe’s name.

_ Gabriel. _

Jack spots him immediately, frantically searching around his bunk for something. He watches Gabe tousle his bed, practically flipping the shitty mattress over destructively. He checks under the pillow, in his trunk. He hears Gabe cursing under his breath. If Jack made a sound heading over here, it wouldn’t even matter; Gabe’s far too preoccupied to even notice.

Jack has even more questions. When did Gabe return? Did he even leave? What the hell is he looking for? Would he be pissed if he made his presence known?

Jack doesn’t have time to speculate any of these questions, as Gabe lets out another hushed cuss before turning to leave. Jack backs off, running away from the building so that Gabe doesn’t notice him. He watches as Gabe leaves the building the same way, and Jack starts to follow, curious as to where he’s going. Maybe this isn’t something that Jack should be doing, but he can’t help it; not to mention that seeing Gabe after a week creates a sense of relief that tugs away his defenses far more than he’d like to admit.

Jack ends up following Gabe all the way off of the base, hopping over the fence with ease. It’s the middle of the night, so not many people are on the streets, but Jack finds it hard to catch up with Gabe even with the serum pumping through his veins. He wonders how Gabe is that damn  _ fast  _ all the time. He almost gives himself away a few times; Gabe turns around and looks around confusedly before huffing impatiently and continuing his journey.

Jack feels a little guilty -- maybe he shouldn’t be following his fellow recruit, his… well,  _ friend --  _ but he doesn’t see much of an option otherwise. He can’t exactly help Gabe if he doesn’t let him in. 

Jack follows Gabe several blocks, until he sees Gabe stop suddenly, as if listening for something. At first, Jack thinks he’s finally given himself away for good, until Gabe’s head turns toward an alleyway and disappears  _ entirely, _ nothing left but wisps of black smoke.

Jack stops in his tracks at the sight. Confusedly, Jack calls out, “What the fuck?  _ Reyes _ !” 

It’s too late; Gabe’s already gone (disappeared?), and if he heard Jack, he definitely doesn’t seem to care. Jack has no choice but to follow, running after Gabe hurriedly, worry working its way into his chest. What if he’s in trouble? What if he  _ finds _ some?

Jack runs in the direction the black smoke went, but can’t find him anywhere. He’s not even certain if Gabe is still around; after all, his body entirely seemed to  _ evaporate. _ Still, Jack continues to run, rounding the corner of the street to turn into an abandoned alleyway. The sight before him causes him to come to a full halt, eyes widening.

Gabe has his face buried in the neck of someone; if Jack didn’t know any better, he’d think it was a lover’s kiss. Jack does, in fact, know better. 

Gabe is  _ biting _ the man --  _ fatally --  _ pinning him against the wall.

Shock keeps Jack frozen in place as he watches blood runs past Gabe’s mouth and down his victim’s neck, staining his clothes with the crimson fluid. He watches Gabe swallow the man’s blood by the mouthful, despite his back being turned to Jack. The gun that Jack just realized the victim was holding drops to the ground just as Gabe drains the man of all his blood. The man goes limp, clearly dead.

Jack doesn’t know how to process any of this, but suddenly, everything seems to make  _ sense. _ The shifting eye color, the inhuman strength and agility -- hell, even the lack of sleep and food. Jack suddenly feels a bit like an idiot; how the hell did he not notice it before?

“Holy shit,” Jack finds himself blurting before he can find his common sense.

Gabe drops the victim, the body falling to the alleyway ground with a dull thud as he quickly whirls around. His eyes glow a brilliant red in the darkness, which sends a shiver of fear down his spine -- and something else Jack can’t quite figure out. His fangs peek out past his blood-stained mouth. 

Vampire. Gabriel Reyes is a fucking  _ vampire. _

Jack should probably move. He should probably say something, maybe even  _ run. _ He knows Gabe would catch him. Running, also, would make a pretty shitty impression. Further than that, Jack finds himself not even  _ wanting _ to run. Jack should probably be afraid, especially with the way his heartbeat hammers, giving himself away to Gabe. He’s not afraid, though, and he knows why -- he’s always known why.

“You’re a--” Jack starts again.

Gabe blinks back the red eyes, slowly shifting back to his usual brown. “Keep quiet!” he hisses. “What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?”

“I haven’t seen you for a damn  _ week,” _ Jack counters. “I had to follow you. I came out tonight to come find you and, you--”

Gabe looks at the body on the ground that he’s just consumed blood from, then back to Jack, taking a step forward. “Sex trafficker. World’s better off without him.”

“How do you know?” Jack points out, trying to calm his racing heart.

Gabe throws him a sharp look. “I  _ heard _ him,” he hisses.

Jack believes Gabe; he knows he wouldn’t lie about that, not now. The gun also makes a lot more sense, if such a narrative is true. Jack stares at the body for way longer than necessary. Murder probably isn’t the best way to go about any of this, but at least the victim deserved it -- a necessary evil, Jack supposes. 

It also makes Jack wonder something very, very obvious.

“How many others have you killed?” Jack asks, tone biting.

Gabe huffs out a bitter laugh. “‘Cause of this, or ‘cause of the service?” he sneers bitterly.

Well, Jack supposes Gabe has a point there. “You’re a fucking vampire. And you’re in the SEP?”

“So fucking what? Omnics rebelling against people -- I need people to survive,” Gabe points out. “Or, at least, blood, as you can see.”

Jack’s eyes fall on Gabe’s blood-stained mouth. “Yeah. I can definitely see that.”

Gabe narrows his eyes. “So, you gonna go run back and rat me out? Tell all the COs, and all that, just like you should?”

Jack feels a pang of hurt in his chest. Sure, maybe he’s earned that; he’s no stranger to following things by the book. Still, giving away Gabe like that… after all this, it doesn’t seem right for some reason.

“Shut up,” Jack says, huffing out a tired yet slightly-fond sigh. He takes a step toward Gabe hesitantly, reaching in his pocket for a handkerchief. “I’m not gonna rat you out.”

Gabe eyes the handkerchief, dodging it when Jack tries to dab it at his mouth. “Yeah? That’s a first, Morrison.”

Jack groans, rolling his eyes. “I  _ told _ you to call me Jack,” he snaps aggressively. “Now, you’ve got blood all over your damn face, and if you don’t let me get rid of it, you’re gonna give some little old lady a heart attack or some shit.”

Gabe appears as if he’s trying desperately to hang onto his stubborn resentment, until he cracks a laugh at Jack’s comment. “Fine.”

Jack feels a hint of pride as he realizes he made Gabe laugh despite their tense atmosphere. He reaches out, dabbing the handkerchief along Gabe’s mouth, gathering the drying blood left there. The pads of his fingers brush against Gabe’s lip through the cloth, and it sends a thrill down Jack’s spine that he hasn’t felt for a long time. He can see the tease of fangs even underneath the handkerchief, and Jack can’t help but fixate on them.

Jack stuffs the blood-stained handkerchief back into his pocket, looking around for any bystanders and finding none in the dead of the night. “We should head back.”

Gabe makes no effort to move. “You sure you’re not gonna tell them?” he asks, crossing his arms. “Do what you gotta do, just… don’t blindside me about it.”

Jack finds Gabe’s gaze, fully brown now that he has calmed down. His fangs have ascended back into his mouth, so he looks fairly normal now all around -- like the Gabe Jack is used to. 

“I told you I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t lie to you about that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Gabe sighs. “Let’s go. Don’t want you catchin’ a cold.” He winks.

Jack swallows. Their conversation isn’t intimate by any means, so he has no idea why it feels like it to him -- maybe it’s because it’s been so damn long since he’s even said a word to Gabe.

The short few blocks back to the base is a comfortable silence. Gabe matches his pace easily, which is a bit amusing to Jack considering just how  _ fast _ he saw him move earlier. He sneaks a glance at Gabe’s profile from time to time as Gabe pretends not to notice -- or care -- and he can hardly hold back all the questions he has for him.

Jack wonders if Gabe would even answer them.

“Sure you don’t wanna turn into smoke again, or whatever the hell that was?” Jack pries, amusement teasing the corners of his mouth.

Gabe huffs out another sigh, rolling his eyes. “Keep your voice down.”

Jack can’t help but laugh at that.

They sneak back into the base, both of them still quiet, watching out for any onlooking guards on the perimeter. Gabe’s fast, but Jack is more analytical, so they make up for what the other lacks.

They make a good team, if Jack is honest. He wonders if Gabe ever thinks of him like that; then again, he’s been wondering quite a lot lately.

“We need to talk,” Jack says once they’re back on neutral ground, far away from prying eyes or their sleeping recruits.

Gabe is all sighs when he responds. “Figured you wouldn’t just let this go.”

“I just saw you kill a man for his blood after you disappeared for a week. I think it’s normal to want some answers.” Jack frowns at him. “Empty bunk room. Now.”

“Yes, dear,” Gabe taunts sarcastically.

Jack ignores the way his heart races despite Gabe’s sarcasm, leading him into the uninhabited barrack at the end of the row. Admittedly, the fact that Gabe is even humoring him with this --  _ following _ him, even -- doesn’t help to calm his heart rate whatsoever.

Jack closes the door and walks over to an empty bunk, sitting down on it. Gabe leans against the closed door with his arms folded, leg bent to rest against the door as well.

Jack ducks his head for a moment thinking of the right thing to say. “I’m sorry, Gabe,” he starts, raising his head to lock eyes with him.

The surprise on Gabe’s handsome features are genuine; eyebrows raise up as his folded arms fall to his side, no longer defensive. “What the hell for?”

“Last week, when I was a jackass, and I accused you of extra dosing. It was shitty of me.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But that was a week ago, and you didn’t know. I told you I wasn’t mad at you. You think I’m still pissed about that? I’m over it.”

Jack sighs. “Doesn’t matter. I owe you a proper apology. If I had any idea you were a…” he trails off, hesitant to say the word out loud.

“A vampire? It’s not a dirty word, you know.”

Jack laughs despite himself. “I know. Do you even take the serum, then? If you’re already…”

“Yeah.” Gabe exhales. “I do. Gives me an extra kick.” He winks.

“So that’s why you’re so hard to beat.” Jack finds himself smiling. “I did get you once, though.”

“Won’t happen again,” Gabe says confidently.

“Don’t be so sure.”

“I’d never seen anyone -- any human -- beat me. Gotta give you props for that, Jack.”

Jack’s heart hammers once again at the use of his first name again, happy they’re on fairly even ground now. “Why’d you leave?” he asks suddenly. “Last week, when I was on the mat, you… left.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Gabe says, huffing out a laugh as he rolls his eyes. “You were bleeding.”

Realization floods through Jack. He hadn’t even thought of that for some reason. “Your eyes, right… that’s why you were so annoyed.” He fixates on Gabe’s face. “You... want my blood?”

Gabe lets out another fatigued laugh. “Really? Another dumb question? I want  _ everyone’s _ blood, so, yeah. This serum is great for power but it fucks with my appetite just like the rest of you. Makes me need to feed for longer and more often. Didn’t expect you to get hurt during training, ‘cause you never do anymore. Left ‘cause I didn’t wanna hurt you. Shouldn’t have let myself go hungry.”

Their eyes lock. “You didn’t want to hurt me?”

“Why the hell would I want to hurt you?” Gabe asks, and Jack swears a flash of hurt appears on his face, but it might as well have been a hallucination for how quickly it disappears.

“I don’t think you would, I just…” Jack trails off, looking over Gabe’s shoulder at the door. “Didn’t know it was that bad, I guess.”

“You kept staring at me that day. You got hit ‘cause you were staring at me,” Gabe tells him. “You always stare at me. Why?”

Jack’s not so sure if Gabe wants to know the answer to that. “I noticed your eyes a few weeks ago. They change colors. Red, black, brown... between that and all the other weird shit, I wanted to figure you out.”

Gabe laughs, shaking his head in amusement. “Figure me out, huh? And did you?”

Jack can’t help but smirk. “Still working on it.”

“Should’ve known you would’ve been so fucking observant.” Gabe’s words are harsh, but his tone is almost  _ fond. _

“I should say sorry, but… I’m not a liar,” Jack admits sheepishly. 

“So, you solved your mystery. Back to ignoring me again?”

“Ignoring  _ you? _ Says the man who disappeared without a trace for a week.”

“You act like it was on purpose.” Gabe shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “After I smelled your blood, I couldn’t be around heartbeats for a bit -- including yours. Just a precaution. I needed to feed; I shouldn’t have gone without that day. Guess I learned my lesson.” He laughs humorlessly. “Stayed away ‘til I could feed. Tried to find some blood bags -- didn’t have any. You caught me at a weak moment back in that alley, but the prick deserved it.” He shrugs, grinning. “So here we are.”

Jack remembers Gabe’s comment about his heartbeat and his instant departure as soon as he started to bleed. After watching him that night as he rifled through his things, not realizing blood was what he was searching for, he can’t believe he didn’t put two and two together before. Still,  _ vampire _ was the last thing that crossed his mind when it came to Gabe.

“That must be hard, being around all of us,” Jack comments, ignoring the moral argument of what Gabe did tonight -- and likely has done many times before.

Gabe shrugs. “It is what it is. Not so bad.”

“You’re lying. How’d this happen to you?”

Another sigh leaves Gabe’s lips, giving up on hiding things, apparently. “Got attacked one night before I joined the SEP. Nothing I could’ve done at the time; wasn’t on any serum back then, and whoever it was disappeared on me.”

As soon as Jack realizes that Gabe easily could have died that night, and they would have never met, he frowns. “That’s awful. Did your ex-wife know?”

“She didn’t. I left her when it happened. Didn’t wanna hurt her, wanted to keep my distance.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack says honestly.

Gabe snorts humorlessly. “Don’t be. We were headed down that road anyway. This was just icing on the cake.”

“I understand. I went through something similar with my ex.”

“I’m guessing not  _ that _ similar,” Gabe remarks, teasingly bitter. “What happened? I don’t know shit about you.”

Jack hesitates a little, wondering if Gabe would think differently of him for his gender preference. “Different paths, I guess. Separation got too much for him. Both of us, really. Shit happens.”

All Gabe responds with is an understanding nod at first. “Shit definitely does,” he agrees. “Doesn’t make it any less shitty.”

“Amen to that.” Jack exhales a stressed breath, not realizing how long he’d been holding it in.

It’s quiet for a moment between them, and Jack can’t help but wonder how Gabe has been managing so far without detection or without slipping up. Of course, the events of tonight could certainly fall under the category of slipping up, but apparently it isn’t anything he hasn’t done before.

This all brings a thought to the forefront of Jack’s mind that he can’t reign in even if he wanted to. 

“Why don’t you let me help?” Jack blurts, eyes searching Gabe’s.

There’s yet that same adorable furrow to Gabe’s brow when he processes Jack’s question. He pushes away from the door, inching closer to Jack on the bunk. “What? You can’t help. You can’t fix everything.”

Jack laughs. “I didn’t say  _ fix _ , you don’t need  _ fixing. _ I’m saying I can help. I heal quickly and can recover any blood loss in record time, thanks to this serum. You don’t have to spend time being so strung out that a papercut sends you into a murderous frenzy--”

Gabe stares back into Jack’s eyes, a sort of incredulous look of surprise on his face, which looks admittedly comical on his usually stoically handsome features. “Do you seriously realize what you’re saying? No way. I’m not gonna get you caught with my fangs in your neck because you need to play the hero.”

“What the hell? Is that seriously what you think about me? That I’m secretly gonna give my blood to you for brownie points?” Jack scoffs. “I’m doing it ‘cause I wanna help you. Don’t make me say it.”

Gabe quirks his eyebrows, a realizing grin spreading on his face. “Say what?”

“ _ Gabriel _ ,” Jack whines as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Oh? The full name? This must be good.” Gabe starts to walk over to Jack, standing in front of the bunk that he sits on but not yet sitting himself. “I’m dying to know, Blondie. Don’t forget, I can hear that hummingbird heartbeat givin’ you away.”

Jack laughs despite himself as he fixates on a spot on the wall, avoiding his gaze sheepishly. “That’s cheating.”

“Nah, just using what I got.”

Jack sighs impatiently. “I care about you, alright? I don’t want you to get in trouble, or get hurt…”

“ _ Little _ difficult for me to get hurt, Jack. Haven’t you got the memo?” Gabe teases, reaching out to grip Jack’s jaw gently, coaxing him to look at him.

The move is so unexpected, Jack’s face colors with surprise, and he feels heat warm up his cheeks. Jack Morrison is many things, but a  _ blusher  _ isn’t one of them. The further embarrassment from it all leaves him at a loss for words for a moment.

Gabe pounces on the silence. “Aww, I made you blush.” He smirks. “Got somethin’  _ else _ to say,  _ sweetheart?” _

Even though Gabe’s term of endearment is purely teasing and dripping with sarcasm, Jack’s never heard him like this while they’re alone. That, combined with Gabe’s touch, slightly chilled as the calluses of his fingers touch his chin, causes his objectivity to crumble away easily.

“Shut up,” Jack grumbles, tone not nearly as icy as he wanted it. “You get thirsty easily, right? I’m just saying. Walking blood bank right here.”

Gabe removes his fingers from Jack’s face. “You’re actually serious? You’re not… worried about that, at all? I’m surprised. You worry about  _ everything _ .”

Jack frowns. “No, I don’t. And no, I’m  _ not. _ I trust you. You should trust me.”

“Not like I have a choice in that. You followed me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thought you weren’t a liar?” Gabe smirks. “Seriously, I’m good. I’ll figure something else out. But thanks.”

“Look, Gabe, I’m the only one who knows, and I’m  _ offering _ . And I want you to take it,” Jack says. “Your problem isn’t gonna go away, and I’m not going to go away either.”

“Yeah, no shit. You follow me around like a puppy.”

Jack tilts his head, a little amused. “No, I don’t. You’re not exactly talkative, and I was concerned.” He rolls his eyes. “You act like you don’t go out of your way to tease me.”

Gabe chuckles. “Maybe,” he allows. “But I’m plenty talkative. Just didn’t know we were like that.”

_ Like that. _ Butterflies flutter in Jack’s stomach. “I didn’t, either.”

Gabe closes their distance and sits on the bunk finally, his eyes burning a hole into the side of Jack’s face. Jack turns, meeting his gaze head on. “But you wanna be,” Gabe guesses.

Jack searches the pretty chestnut color in Gabe’s eyes. “Thought that was pretty clear, Gabe.”

“Good to know,” Gabe says, frustratingly vague as usual. “I just fed, as you know. But… we can talk later today. But you’ll need sleep if you plan on losing blood. Dunno how the fuck you’re awake all the time.”

Jack doesn’t want to admit that most of the time he indulges his insomnia just so he can talk to the man next to him. “Me either.” He sighs. “Fine, but if you need me… no more disappearing. Just come to me. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Our little secret, huh?” Gabe teases. “If I say yes, will you get your ass to sleep? I’m fuckin’ tired just looking at you and I don’t even need to sleep.”

Jack laughs at this, allowing himself a smile. “Alright. I could use the sleep, anyway. Will you be at training tomorrow?”

“Don’t worry, my ass is yours to stare at all you want.”

Jack shoves him as he stands up. “Don’t tempt me.”

Gabe’s laughter echoes in his ears long after he heads to sleep that night.

\-------

Jack ends up getting even less sleep than usual, and despite the serum pumping through him, he can admit he’s pretty exhausted. Regardless of that, however, he feels better than he has in a long time, and he can’t help but blame the conversation he had with Gabe last night. It was more intimate and honest than any conversation they’d had yet, and Jack wonders if Gabe will actually take him up on his offer.

Jack, shamefully enough, hopes that he does. He still can’t believe that one of his closest friends here is a fucking vampire, of all things.

Jack spots Gabe in the mess hall during breakfast, and they lock eyes across the room. Gabe smirks at him, throwing a nod in his direction. Jack finds himself doing the same. Of course, Gabe isn’t eating, as usual, but he takes comfort in the fact that he can feed him whenever he’d like to. 

It’s almost exhilarating, knowing Gabe’s secret while no one else does. The fact that Gabe seems to trust Jack with it is another matter entirely.

Jack sits next to him during breakfast. Gabe lets him. He’s tired of staying away from him; Jack hopes the feeling is mutual. 

They’re paired together during training, much to Jack’s delight. It’s been some time since they’ve been able to spar together. Gabe doesn’t hold back, either, not that Jack expected him to. As soon as they hit the mat, Gabe distracts him with a low kick, trying to trip him up. Jack jumps up and out of harm’s way only to be met with Gabe’s elbow. They dance like that for some time, until Gabe manages to trick him long enough to pin him to the mat, tackling him easily.

“Looks like you’re getting soft, Jack. Maybe you should train a little more,” Gabe nearly purrs down at him, a smirk on his handsome face.

Jack resists the urge to groan; every part of their bodies are pressed together, and it takes everything in him to not surge forward and press his lips to Gabe’s in front of everyone. The knowledge that it’d likely get them booted out of the program keeps him honest. He knees Gabe in the stomach instead, flipping them over easily so Jack is on top of him now.

“You sure about that, Gabe?” Jack taunts back. “I can go all day.”

“Yeah? Me too. You’ll get tired. I won’t.” Gabe winks at him. “But don’t worry, I don’t mind you like this.” Gabe shifts his hips so subtly that no one else would notice other than Jack.

Jack blinks down at him, slightly surprised as the whistle is blown, indicating their sparring session is over. Gabe laughs at his expression, taking advantage of Jack’s distraction to flip them over yet  _ again _ .

Jack stares up at him. “Fight’s over. You’re cheating.”

“You’re way too easy to distract. It’s kind of cute,” Gabe murmurs, his voice dipping into a low whisper as he leans in close. “Can’t wait to get you alone. Listen to that heartbeat of yours.”

Jack doesn’t know what’s gotten into Gabe, but he’s not exactly complaining. He doesn’t even care if Gabe is taunting him right now -- they’re in public, but all Jack really wants to do is get him alone so he can show him ways to  _ really _ tease.

Gabe laughs at Jack’s stunned silence, tapping next to Jack’s head before he smoothly slides to his feet. He holds out a hand for Jack to grab, and he easily accepts. Gabe’s hand is still chill to the touch, but Jack can’t bring himself to dislike the sensation. 

Gabe breaks their hands apart, backing off of the mat, not taking his eyes off of Jack. He nods over toward the showers with a tiny smirk before he spins around and heads off. Jack isn’t sure if he was supposed to take that as an invitation, but he’s not about to leave things like that.

After all, Gabe still hasn’t taken him up on that offer.

Jack makes his way over to the locker room, passing the door to the storage room. Jack startles slightly when the door opens suddenly, a tanned arm reaching out and grabbing his own. The arm pulls him inside the dark, empty storage room, and Jack laughs, allowing it when he realizes it’s Gabe’s.

Gabe pushes Jack against the door, effectively closing it with a playful smirk on his lips. His eyes are bright red, and Jack has to resist the urge to tell him how fucking pretty they are, menacing and enticing all at once.

“Well, hey there,” Jack taunts, not minding their close proximity at all.

“D’you have any idea how fucking hard it was not to just bite you in front of everyone when your heart beats  _ that  _ damn fast?” Gabe complains. “You smell so fucking good.” 

Gabe buries his face in Jack’s neck. Jack lets out a soft gasp at the touch, even though they’re not really touching all that much, really. Jack feels his pants get considerably tighter at the contact already. The serum really does a number on libido without any external stimuli, but there’s nothing that makes him hard quite like Gabe does. His arousal presses insistently against his zipper just at the feeling of Gabe’s mouth so close to his jugular.

“Shit, starting to get an idea,” Jack grunts, trying desperately not to get overexcited and show Gabe how aroused he is. “Fucking do it already, you tease.”

“Yeah? You want it?” Gabe asks, words whispered against Jack’s neck, chilled breath caressing his skin.

Jack knows his heartbeat is probably loud as hell, especially to Gabe, but there’s no way he can calm it; not now. “C’mon, Gabe. Please.”

Gabe lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously similar to a moan at the pleading request from Jack. He had no idea that it would have  _ that _ effect on him, and he swallows the urge to say it again.

“This might hurt a little,” Gabe warns with a laugh, free hand sliding up to gently tilt Jack’s head to the side further before reaching around to lock the door behind them.

Jack resists the urge to say, ‘Good.’  _ Barely. _

Jack doesn’t have time to respond before he feels the graze of fangs against his neck. Jack lets out a shaky sigh, reveling in the sensation. Gabe wastes no time, then; a sharp pinch traveling down Jack’s neck as fangs sink into his flesh. The pain intensifies the pleasure as Jack grunts, allowing his eyes to slide closed. His cock starts to throb at the feeling, barely even started and he’s ready to go.

Jack hears Gabe hum appreciatively once his blood starts to spill from the wound. Jack  _ feels _ Gabe swallow it against his neck, and his cock starts to make itself even more known in his pants, pressing even more against his zipper, almost painfully, as Gabe’s bite hardens him fully.

“Fuck,” Jack groans, arms wrapping around Gabe, holding on tightly as Gabe has his fill. “Oh my God.”

Gabe presses a knee against Jack’s crotch, showing him that he knows  _ exactly _ how hard his cock is. Jack gasps at the pressure, unable to resist rolling his hips forward against Gabe’s knee, seeking more friction than Gabe gives. His grip tightens, tilting his neck so Gabe can have better access as he experimentally grinds against the knee pressed to his groin. Jack grunts with pleasure at the double stimulation against his neck and his cock.

Gabe allows himself a few more swallows before he slides his hand down Jack’s front, finding the zipper of his pants easily. Jack lets out another undignified groan just as Gabe’s fingers dive underneath the waistline of his pants and underwear to wrap around his cock.

“ _ Gabriel-- _ ” Jack hisses, hips thrusting forward to push his cock further into Gabe’s grip.

Gabe squeezes just underneath the tip of Jack’s cock teasingly, and he swears he sees stars, it feels so good. Gabe starts to stroke Jack’s length slowly a few times, before adding pressure with his thumb just underneath the head. There’s no proper lubricant until Jack starts to create some, feeling himself leaking precome shamelessly onto Gabe’s fingers. It’s been quite some time since he’s done this, apparently already wound up and ready to go. The fact that Gabe’s teeth are in his neck doesn’t exactly help; it had his cock throbbing in his pants before Gabe even bothered to touch him.

Gabe grunts against Jack’s neck as he withdraws his fangs. Jack shivers a little when he feels Gabe’s tongue replace his teeth, lapping up any excess blood that might have escaped the wound. All Jack can do is grip Gabe tighter, hips pressing insistently into the fingers wrapped around his cock. Gabe picks up the pace with his strokes, thumb swiping over the head of Jack’s cock to gather more precome. Jack’s breath comes in shallow grunts as he finds himself grinding against Gabe, desperate to seek that release. 

Jack moans even louder when he feels Gabe’s tongue dart out to lap at the excess blood that nearly escapes his mouth. He can feel pleasure start to peak, throbbing against Gabe’s fingers as he squeezes his cock just right as his tongue teases his neck, the sting of the fangs contrasting with the sensation wildly. 

It’s ridiculously fast when Jack’s need to come starts to make itself known. Just the muted sound of skin on skin is arousing enough to him -- as most things are arousing to Jack after taking this serum. His hips stutter, fucking Gabe’s fist fervently, his need increasing the closer he gets. All it takes is a few more rough strokes, Gabe’s wrist twisting toward the top of his cock before Jack comes with a low grunt all over his hand. 

“Sh-shit,” Jack stutters, thrusting his orgasm into Gabe’s fist slowly, pleasure peaking through his whole body. He’s had quickies in places that he shouldn’t before, but he’s never gotten off so quickly until now. He gives more than he takes, usually -- this is a rare exception.

“Huh. That was a little fast, Jack, you must’ve  _ really _ wanted this, huh?” Gabe teases, tongue and teeth nipping Jack’s neck. “I’m flattered.”

“Shut up,” Jack says breathlessly, head falling forward onto Gabe’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

“Nah. You’re real pretty like that.” Gabe laughs against his neck.

Gabe pulls his hand out of Jack’s pants, disentangling himself to clean his hand on the paper towels in the corner of the room. Gabe’s eyes are still red from feeding, and Jack can’t peel his eyes away until they fall on the tent Gabe’s currently pitching in his pants. All he can focus on is how much more he wants of Gabe than what they’ve already shared; he wants to make Gabe feel good, too --  _ more _ than good.

Jack crosses the room in several fast strides, taking Gabe’s face in his hand. “I wanna kiss you,” he declares, a little awkward and unromantic -- but not untruthful. He wanted to say it out loud, make his intentions clear; he doesn’t want Gabe to shove him away after all this.

Gabe snickers instead, probably at Jack’s hesitance, but he’s not sure about it. His eyes taunt when he replies, “so do it, pretty boy.”

Jack presses his lips to Gabe’s immediately, kissing the smirk off of his face as he tastes the metallic tang of blood left on Gabe’s lips. He doesn’t even care about that; blood isn’t an unfamiliar taste with this particular career path, after all. He lets his tongue explore Gabe’s mouth, letting Gabe’s fingers reach around his head to tug on his hair as they both groan into each other’s mouths. Jack’s tongue finds Gabe’s fangs easily, still descended in his mouth from his feed, careful not to let them pierce as he presses his tongue against them.

Jack feels Gabe’s cock pressing fervently against his leg through his pants, and he separates their lips in favor of brushing them along Gabe’s jawline before traveling lower to his neck. Jack presses several wet kisses along Gabe’s neck before dropping to his knees suddenly, looking up at Gabe with a playful smirk.

“Oh, holy shit,” Gabe grunts, looking down at him with surprise. “Is it my birthday?”

“It’s about to be,” Jack taunts, reaching out to unzip Gabe’s pants.

Jack’s not even ashamed to admit he’s been thinking about this for a long time as he shimmies Gabe’s uniform pants down only far enough to reveal the length of his hard cock. This isn’t the weirdest place he’s given a hurried, needy blowjob, but it’s up there. Jack can feel Gabe’s eyes on him as he wraps his hand around the base of it before surging forward, wasting no time to lick a teasing stripe up the underside of it.

Gabe tries not to show how much he likes it, save for the tiny hiss of pleasure that escapes his mouth. Jack looks up just as he wraps his lips around the head of Gabe’s cock, and all he can really think about right now is how fucking  _ good _ Gabe looks like this. Tiny strands of dark brown hair fall forward onto his forehead, fangs digging into his bottom lip as he blinks his red irises down at him. Jack sucks hard again on the head of his cock, earning a rough groan from Gabe. He rewards the noise by taking more length into his mouth, his arousal hot and heavy on his tongue.

The unfortunate side effect of the SEP serum is the very,  _ very _ , infinitesimal sexual refractory period -- Jack’s already hard in his pants again from this, though stamina never was his problem to begin with. Jack tries to ignore the aching throb in his pants as he moves his mouth along Gabe’s length, pulling his lips almost entirely off of his cock in order to tease his tongue against the slit once more.

“Oh, fuck,” Gabe breathes out, throwing his head back as his hands find Jack’s hair once more.

Jack hums appreciatively against Gabe’s cock when he feels Gabe start to tug on his hair a little roughly. He grips Gabe’s hips then to hold himself steady, and starts really finding a pace. He bobs his head up and down as his mouth works Gabe’s cock fast and rough, rewarded for his hard work with the salty tang of precome hitting the back of his tongue. Jack ignores it in favor of swiping his tongue along the slit again -- the low moan that comes from Gabe has his own cock hard with neglect in his pants.

The fingers in Jack’s hair pull tighter, starting to guide Jack on where to suck and for how long. He’s always liked this, somehow; giving up control for a lover, allowing him to take whatever he wants. It’s always gotten Jack so hard to please someone else, and when that someone else is  _ Gabe, _ his arousal increases tenfold.

Jack sucks roughly just underneath the head of his cock, taking him by surprise; Gabe’s hips jerk forward, thrusting more of his length into his mouth. Jack allows his jaw to slacken, showing Gabe that he’s completely fine with it. His fingers dig into the meat of Gabe’s thighs as Gabe experimentally rolls his hips forward, testing Jack’s limits once more.

“Shit,” Gabe mutters, voice low as he starts caressing Jack’s hair instead of tugging, rewarding him for letting Gabe fuck his mouth.

Jack moans at the gentle touch, opening his eyes to look up at Gabe. Their eyes lock, and Jack can feel his cock throbbing on his tongue. Jack loosens his jaw a bit more, and Gabe thrusts past Jack’s lips, his cock warm in his mouth from their play. Jack can’t help but moan around his length, loving that Gabe wants him like this. Jack likes being  _ wanted. _

Gabe increases the pace of the needy roll of his hips into Jack’s mouth, letting Jack know that he’s close. Jack’s own cock starts to make itself even more known, throbbing pleasure pooling deep in his groin. It wouldn’t be the first time the serum has made him come untouched, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Jack reaches down with a hand to put pressure on his cock, and that’s all it takes before he feels his cock start to spill in his pants. Jack lets out a surprised whimper, muffled by Gabe’s cock in his mouth and he can hear Gabe’s sharp intake of breath at the sensation. Gabe’s hips thrust forward erratically against his mouth, stimulating Jack’s orgasm even further with the sensation of it.

“Shit, I’m gonna--” is all Gabe can get out by way of warning before Jack feels the warmth of Gabe’s cum shoot onto his tongue.

Jack holds onto Gabe, letting him gently thrust his orgasm into his mouth before swallowing every drop of it. This has never been his favorite part, save for the knowledge that he’s managed to bring his lover to orgasm. Still, somehow, he’s treasuring it with Gabe -- despite the fact that they’re in a fucking supply closet and his pants are stained now with his  _ own  _ orgasm.

Gabe’s soft thrusts into his mouth grow softer still, letting out a gentle groan once he comes down from his high. Jack lets his mouth linger for a moment, pulling off of Gabe’s cock slowly. He looks up, teasingly locking his gaze with Gabe’s as he presses a tiny mocking kiss to the tip of his dick.

Gabe snorts, unable to hold in his laughter as he disentangles his fingers from Jack’s hair in favor of gripping his jaw. He tilts Jack’s head upward, smirking down at him. “C’mon, get up, jackass.”

Jack huffs out a laugh, turning his head to press another one of those mocking kisses to Gabe’s thumb. He tucks Gabe’s cock back in his pants, zipping it up. He grabs Gabe’s hand to help himself up.

Jack looks down at the wet stain on his pants.“Fuck. I’m never gonna be able to cover this up on the way to my bunk,” he groans.

Gabe laughs again. “Can’t believe you came again. You’re real sensitive, huh?”

“Not usually,” Jack says defensively with a sigh. “Guess you’re bad for my health.”

Gabe’s eyes, now returning to their usual pretty chestnut color, fall on Jack’s neck with yet another smirk. “Yeah. I’ll say.”

Jack bites his lip, searching Gabe’s eyes for an answer he knows he won’t get. Despite their desperation and the location of their play, this actually meant a lot to Jack, stupidly enough. He’s not idiotic enough to think that Gabe might feel similarly, but he can’t help but wonder regardless. Apparently, he can’t help but ask, either.

“Is it stupid of me to want more of this?” Jack asks, laughing a little nervously. He expects a yes, of course, but he would hate himself forever if he didn’t at least  _ ask. _

“Stupid? Maybe,” Gabe allows. “Guess I’m stupid too, though. That was something, pretty boy.”

Jack looks over at him with surprise at Gabe’s answer. “Not as stupid as I am, for sure.”

Gabe lets out another adorable laugh as he rolls his eyes. He curls the back of his hand around Jack’s head, pulling him in. “It ain’t a competition, Morrison,” he teases, before bringing their lips together.

Jack melts against Gabe’s lips, arms sliding to lock around his neck as their mouths move together. When they part, Jack presses his forehead against Gabe’s. “Just so we’re on the same page here, does that mean we’re…?”

Gabe snickers. “Seriously? Do I gotta put it in writing next? Yeah. We are. As long as you want it.”

Jack is unable to resist biting his lip. “Think I’m always gonna want it.”

Gabe smirks. “Good. Maybe I won’t have to break into blood banks as much.”

Jack shoves him playfully before pulling him in for another kiss despite himself. “Yeah, try never.”

Gabe laughs in response, curling his icy hand around the back of Jack’s neck. “Alright, then. Never again.”

Jack can only hope he’s right about that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, i hope it was an entertaining enough read, to say the least! again, check out [ashlee's](https://twitter.com/airafleeza) amazing art and writing for her birthday maybe? here's my socials ([twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com)) but as i said, i'm not very active with overwatch, so don't expect to find too much of it.


End file.
